Juego de Ilusiones
by NieveS-16
Summary: ¿Saben cual es la mejor manera de destruir a un guerrero valiente? Jugando con su mente. Spoiler RM. Violencia. Muerte.


Capitulo uno: La agonía de Ron (part 1)

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá, por su postura traía a la mente la imagen de algún faraón egipcio, o como la imagen de un rey apunto de dar un discurso ante su pueblo. Y es que, en ese instante eso es lo que era, el dueño de la vida de muchos, ya sean sus seguidores, aquellos traidores a la sangre o los odiosos e insignificantes muggles. El era el dueño de todo, del dolor, de la muerte, era un dios.

Es verdad, aun muchos se oponían a su dominio total sobre el mundo mágico y no mágico, pero con Dumbledore fuera ni siquiera el odioso Potter y sus amigos podrían detenerlo. Y el se aseguraría de eso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro dándole un aire aun más siniestro, casi psicópata.

- Bella, Lucius ¿Saben cual es la mejor forma de vencer a alguien?- pregunto tranquilamente el Señor Tenebroso a sus súbditos.

-¿Matando a todos quienes ama? – se atrevió a contestar Lucius, pensando, con horror, en su mujer e hijo muertos.

Bellatrix solo rió, de manera divertida y luego dijo:

- No Lucius, la mejor manera de destruir a alguien es con el dolor- sonrió.- ¿Verdad mi Señor?

Voldemort solo continuo callado, contemplando a sus seguidores.

La mansión de Lucius, en la que se encontraban, era confortante y lujosa, pero la habitación en la que el Señor Tenebroso habitaba era oscura, lúgubre, fría, y con un ambiente que erizaba la piel.

- Si, el dolor y el temor son las armas perfectas para destruir al más valiente de los soldados. Pero no el dolor físico- miro a Bellatrix y sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo mucho que gozo esta al torturar a los Longbottom- no es nada comparado con el dolor de nuestro interior. La mejor manera de destruir a alguien, es destruyendo su mente, jugando con sus emociones, con su sueños, convirtiéndolos en personas inseguras y logrando que pierdan el deseo de vivir.

Un asustadizo Colagusano entro a la habitación, se acerco a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y le comunico que todos los mortifagos que había podido reunir se encontraban listos y en posición para seguir sus ordenes.

- Excelente, pero no creo que sea necesario, veremos primero si Potter, la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre sobreviven a esto.

Una risa fría, sádica, enferma se escucho en la habitación y retumbo en los oídos de todos los presentes y luego todo fue rápido y confuso. Una luz negra salio de la varita del Innombrable. Y el grito de horror de Colagusano quedo grabado en la mente de Malfoy.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en la carpa descansando de su agitado viaje junto a sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Harry. El día había transcurrido sin percances y no habían hallado ninguna información útil acerca de los Horcruxes.

El pelirrojo ya se hallaba soñoliento y pronto como si el sueño lo hubiese vencido, se encontraba soñando.

Estaba en un lugar muy bonito. Un enorme bosque con un lago grande rodeado de hermosos árboles. Algunas criaturas mágicas rondaban por el lugar, criaturas que jamás imagino ver y que eran completamente hermosas. Vio un unicornio amamantando a su cría, también había visto un Aethonan (un caballo alado), y se sintió morir cuando apareció un Crup enfrente suyo (perro parecido a un terrier).

Y fue en ese momento cuando la vio, la criatura mas hermosa sobre toda la Tierra, aquella criatura con la que tenia la inmensa alegría de conocer y de compartir una amistad, su hermosa Hermione Granger.

La joven se hallaba con un vestido y llevaba tímidamente algo entre sus manos. Una vez que estuvo enfrente de Ron lo hizo sentarse e inmediatamente se sentó con el, llevaba unos pequeños dulces.

- Los hice mientras buscaba frutos, espero te gusten- le dijo sonrojada.

- Son deliciosos Herm…

La muchacha le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y luego cerro los ojos. Ron casi gritaba de emoción sabiendo lo que vendría y cerró sus ojos también.

El sabor de la sangre lo hizo abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo aterrorizarse. En el lugar en el que estaba su amada se encontraba la malvada Bellatrix, era ella la persona con la que había compartido un beso. La mortifaga solo reía divertida.

- ¿Donde esta Hermione?- le pregunto furioso y asustado.

- Me ha de haber salpicado su sangre en mis labios- dijo Bellatrix con cara de asco pero disfrutando la cara del pelirrojo.

Ron iba a preguntarle nuevamente pero un grito lo hizo correr rápidamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Horror puro era lo que sentía en ese momento, el mas terrible horror se había apoderado de el y pronto sintió como sus piernas se movían y escucho su voz gritando mil maldiciones ante los malditos licántropos que habían atacado a su chica.

Una vez que los licántropos se alejaran debido a las maldiciones, pudo ver como la sangre se hacia presente en el lugar, manchando el piso y los árboles cercanos. Hermione se encontraba en el centro de un charco de sangre, con su ropa rota y desgarrada. Los cortes y mordeduras cubrían su hermoso cuerpo y sus ojos aun abiertos mostraban el mayor de los sufrimientos.

Ron se acerco para tomarla y se sintió con deseos de vomitar cuando observo que a la joven le faltaba un brazo.

- Ha sido deliciosa, lastima que no pudiste probarla, ¿eh Weasley? – dijo una voz que el joven reconocía muy bien.

- Greyback- murmuro Ron con odio y como si alguien lo poseyera le lanza una maldición al licántropo- ¡Sectusempra!

El cuerpo de Greyback comienza a sangran por todos lados, mas y mas cortes aparecían en su cuerpo, mientras que Ron sonreía satisfecho. Pero pronto aquella satisfacción se convirtió en terror puro. Ya no era Greyback quien se retorcía de dolor mientras la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo.

- ¡Harry!- grito alarmado y corrió hacia su amigo.

El cuerpo de Potter tenía más y más cortes, si esto seguía así pronto se desangraría

- ¡Episkey! ¡Episkey! – Gritaba Ron llorando, mientras Harry aun se desangraba- ¡No! ¡Por favor Harry! – el joven solo abrazo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo mientras lloraba amargamente.

- Duele ¿por que Ron?, ¿por que?- dijo Harry mientras su voz se iba apagando hasta que el lugar se quedara en completo silencio, a excepción del llanto desgarrado de Ron y de las eufóricas risas de Bellatrix, Greyback y los licántropos.

- ¡No! ¡Harry, Hermione!- gritaba Ron lleno de furia mientras se abalanzaba contra los seguidores de Voldemort y gritaba maldiciones a lo loco. Sin embargo una maldición lo alcanzo.

-¿Ron que sucede?- Hermione lo sacudió, asustada por sus gritos.

Ron miro asustado a su alrededor, había sido una horrible pesadilla, solo eso.

Harry y Hermione lo miraban preocupados. La preocupación se convirtió en horror en cuanto Ron se desmayo, Algo no iba bien.

Continuara…

N/A: Algunas aclaraciones.

Sectusempra: es un hechizo que fue creado por Snape y que este había dejado en su libro de pociones, Harry lo utiliza con Malfoy en el sexto libro sin saber lo que provocaba (provoca cortes y si la hemorragia no es detenida puede producir la muerte).

Episkey: es un hechizo que utilizo Harry para curar una vez a Delmeza en el sexto libro (hace que la sangre se detenga).

Eso es todo espero les agrade y me dejen comentarios.


End file.
